


Kiss you before I go

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: My Silver Pearl - SidLink [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mute Link, Passion, Spoilers, adrenaline rush, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: From a prompt: Taking place after calming Vah Ruta - Before Sidon drops him off and leaves, Link is still in an adrenaline rush and grabs Sidon for a kiss (almost forgetting he still has a job to do, LOL).





	

Link adjusted the last straps of the armour that had been laid out for him early in the morning, hoping that he was doing everything correctly. It seemed odd to him that there was so much to it that seemed like… jewelry, and he hoped that it wouldn’t get in the way during their fight. But he could already feel the magical energy run through him, making him faster and more nimble. He turned a little to the left, watching himself in the mirror. The blue suited him, he thought, it looked… nice. 

 

Glancing back at Sidon’s sleeping figure on the bed he hoped that he thought so too. Somehow it was important to him, very important. Partially because he was borrowing something from a culture he didn’t know anything about - or had forgotten about - partially because Sidon meant a lot to him. It had just been a few days, sure, but making love to him the night before had made the connection that had sparked between them much deeper. At least that’s how Link felt. 

 

Quietly he made his way to the bed, hopping onto it and ignoring that he had to do so because it was so large. Very gentle he shook Sidon’s shoulder, hesitated for a moment, then leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Again he wished he could whisper sweet nothings in his ear, wake him up with kind words. But unable to do so, he hoped that this was enough instead. 

 

Sidon yawned and stretched under his touch, blinked his eyes open and immediately smiled at him. He took Link’s hands, and pulled them close to press kisses to their knuckles, then pulled him closer to start a trail of kisses onto his arms. When he noticed he was kissing bracers and armour he pulled back to really look at him. 

 

Link stood again, presenting himself, giving Sidon a shy smile. 

 

“Wow…,” Sidon breathed, sitting up, his form already so much larger than Link. 

 

He held out his fist, giving Sidon a thumbs up, then a thumbs down, tilting his head questioningly. 

 

“You look absolutely stunning, my sweet Link,” he said, sliding off the bed and falling to his knees. “I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. And had we not an important task to do today, I would ask you to let me look at you a while longer.” 

 

Link giggled nervously, feeling the heat rise into his cheeks. He was so damn smooth, ready with his compliments and surprisingly honest for a prince. He always said what he thought, and Link never once doubted his sincerity. He really did wish they had more time, but things were getting urgent for the Zora and the rest of the country. Again, everything was on his shoulders, and his smile faded. 

 

“Do not worry, dear,” Sidon said, his hands on Link’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “I will be by your side today. We will do this, together.” 

 

He quickly hugged him as tightly as his small form allowed. He wanted to thank him so badly, but he had yet needed to figure out a gesture that conveyed those simple words. So instead he squeezed him as tightly as he could.

 

_ Thank you, Sidon, thank you _ . 

 

Not having to do this by himself meant the world to him. Here was someone he hardly knew that he could nevertheless rely on completely. When he pulled back he cupped Sidon’s cheeks, leaned in for their first kiss that day. He was calmer now, surer of himself and Sidon let him deepen the kiss as he wished, leaving both of them breathless when they pulled away. 

 

“A perfect way to start the day, I think. Come, it is time.” 

 

Link didn’t have the stomach to eat anything that morning, couldn’t even watch Sidon do so. He waited until everything was ready, trying to stay calm, to practice drawing his bow. It took him a while to realise that Sidon was watching him do that, that there was a look in his eyes he couldn’t place at first. But then it hit him, it was the same look he had given him last night: desire. 

 

He flushed a little at the thought, but stood a little straighter and went through the motions a few more time before stretching to make sure that he and his body were ready. Teasing Sidon a little was a nice side effect. When the prince came to him to lead him to the Divine Beast, he leaned down and whispered into his ear. 

 

“Once this is done, I will pleasure you all night long.”

 

The promise and the prospect of what they were about to do made his heart hammer in his chest, despite his best efforts. Link tried his hardest to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, climb the many, many steps up to where the Divine Beast stood. Sidon’s hand never left his shoulder, reassuring, a gentle touch to remind him that he was still there, and would be there the entire time. 

 

He watched in awe as the Beast came up before them, a gigantic mechanical elephant, glowing with a dull, deep red indicating Ganon’s corruption. It was so damn big, and he was just so small, just one person, how was he supposed to do this. 

 

Sidon stepped forward, took a small running jump into the water, his form twisting gracefully so that barely a splash reached Link. From out of the water he smiled at him, as if there wasn’t a huge beast behind him. 

 

“Don’t worry, Link!,” he called out. “I believe in you, my dear! You are amazing and the most splendid warrior. Come, let us show the beast what we can do, together! Ready to hop on my back?” 

 

Sidon’s words were infectious somehow, as was his smile. His nervousness seemed to be a fleeting thing now, lost in the wind that brushed through his hair. Fueled by the magical energy in his armor, he jumped into the water with Sidon, not quite as elegantly as he did of course. But the prince complimented him nonetheless as he scrambled onto his back. 

 

He hadn’t exaggerated the day before when he had said that he was unstoppable in the water. Link barely had time to cling to his shoulders and off they went at a speed that made it difficult for him to see much that was in front of him. Drops of water splashed into his face, somehow never hitting his eyes. He attributed it to the armour’s magic, but did not have long to think about it. 

 

“Get ready, Vah Ruta has noticed us! You can do this Link!”

 

Link did a little pat on the back of Sidon’s head to confirm that he was ready, then his body tensed. As they sped up all doubts, all worries were gone from his mind, all he could think about was the task at hand, his body taking over for him. It all went so fast, and he was soon out of breath when he had to protect them both from the beast’s attacks and prepare himself for the jump up the waterfall. 

 

The Zora’s magic was incredible, surging like a fresh mountain wind through his body as he jumped into the water, lifting him up, up, up into the air until he was thrown out with barely a split second to shoot the shock arrow into Vah Ruta’s weak spots. As delightful as each trip up was, the fall down made his stomach churn, made him panic for a little while but each time he landed safely in the water, once more guided by the armour he was wearing. And then waiting down there was Sidon, cheering him on and encouraging him. 

 

“You did so well!” - “Nice shot!” - “Just a few more.” - “I knew you could do it!” 

 

The adrenaline rush by the fourth shot was incredible, surging through him like the water magic, making him move faster, made his shots surer. Link couldn’t help but feel giddy at how well it was going, how perfectly they worked together as a team, as if they had been practicing for years and years. He almost didn’t want it to end, but it had to, when he shot the final arrow and the water coming from Vah Ruta slowed momentarily. 

 

“Now, quickly Link, inside!,” Sidon shouted so he could hear it, already making his way towards the entrance that was just now opening up in the side of the beast. 

 

He didn’t hesitate in climbing up the platform, but suddenly couldn’t bring himself to dash off immediately. He was so giddy and excited he was about to burst and somehow, somehow he had to share that feeling. So he turned around and dropped his bow, fell to his knees on the side of the platform that was already moving. 

 

“Link what-?”

 

He interrupted Sidon with a passionate kiss, leaning so far down that he could reach him, almost falling off the platform. Link deepened the kiss, felt Sidon’s hot tongue against his, the sharp teeth almost drawing blood from his own. He didn’t care, all he cared about was the perfect feeling of the rush of adrenaline and the growing love he felt for the prince, mixed into one delicious moment. 

 

They were forced apart when the platform rose again, and he quickly reached out to take Sidon’s hand, holding it for as long as he could. He was smiling, widely, feeling proud and brave and wonderful all because of this amazing man that had inspired him with the relentless support he offered. 

 

“I will see you soon my dear,” Sidon shouted after him, now out of reach even for his hand. 

 

Link stood, grabbed his bow once more and jogged off into the belly of the beast. 

 

Yes. 

 

Soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](http://vallkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) for more info


End file.
